Los deseos
by kitsune96
Summary: El Kishin propaga la locura utilizando un deseo que le entrega un extraño genio, utilizando su poder, Black Star pide que este nunca hubiera existido, ¿el resultado? la creación de un extraño y peligroso mundo alterno donde deberán encontrar al genio para deshacer el deseo y recuperar sus vidas SXM , B*SXT KXC
1. Chapter 1

Llevaban unas tres horas en eso.

Habían encontrado al Kishin y prácticamente todo un ejército de técnicos y armas se había lanzado en su búsqueda.

Los equipos de Kid, Maka, Black Star y Chrona iban adelante

— ¡Creo que lo veo!— gritó Maka tratando de apretar el paso…

No supieron en qué momento se encontraron dentro de una enorme habitación de paredes grises

— ¿Cuál es su deseo? — Liz gritó y se aferró a su hermana. De Dios sabría donde había salido un enorme genio de apariencia asquerosa, Black Star le recordó al Lich de Hora de Aventura

—Antes de desear nada, nos gustaría saber donde nos encontramos— le preguntó Kid bastante confundido

—están en mi espacio. Es el lugar donde nací y donde pereceré—

— ¿tú…espacio? — Maka no entendía del todo la situación

—no hace falta que le den tantas vueltas al asunto. Aquí nací para cumplir tres deseos y aquí moriré cuando cumpla los tres, ese extraño ser de ojos en el pelo ya ah usado uno, así que me quedan dos deseos de vida— momento

— ¡¿ojos en el pelo?! ¡¿El Kishin estuvo aquí?! — interrogó Soul

—Deseó que la locura infectara el mundo— aquello los hizo estremecer

—pero si el Kishin infectó al mundo con la locura, ¿por qué no nos ha pasado nada? — preguntó Kid

—Porque mi espacio es mi espacio, es alterno a lo que ustedes llaman realidad— les explicó

Black Star se acercó a él con determinación

—Yo tengo un deseo—

—dilo—

El Kishin había destruido todo usando un deseo, podían arreglarlo todo usando un mismo deseo

— ¡DESEO QUE EL KISHIN NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO! —

Maka y Kid sintieron como un escalofrío les recorría la espalda

—concedido—

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES IDIOTA?! — le gritó Kid

— ¡piénsenlo, la locura nunca hubiera infectado al mundo ni tendríamos tantos problemas si el Kishin nunca hubiera existido! — vaya, el chico estrella pensaba

— ¡SI IDIOTA, PERO…!— y ya no vieron nada más.

* * *

Bueno, salgo con una nueva historia despues de dejar esto tirado por bastante tiempo, basado en un capitulo de hora de aventura (si la ven saben a cual me refiero) esta historia tendra una mezcla de romance y aventura, así como varias situaciones algo extrañas. Inicialmente iba a hacerlo una pequeña novela con mis propios personajes, pero considere que tendria más impacto como fanfiction debido a...bueno, ustedes entenderan más adelante


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban en, casi literalmente, un basurero desolado: habían escombros y restos de edificios por todas partes, entre ellos, crecía maleza y enormes árboles retorcidos que extendían sus ramas tratando de alcanzar un cielo gris

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Tsubaki algo extrañada

—Estamos exactamente en el lugar donde debería estar el Shibusen— le contestó Kid

Momento… ¿qué?

—ahora que lo pienso…—Soul miró a su alrededor —es un sitio bastante similar—

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no está el Shibusen— comentó Liz tan confundida como la mayoría

—Black Star— Maka se acercó al chico estrella con una sonrisa extremadamente sombría y un aura maligna que iba creciendo a su alrededor — ¿te acuerdas para qué fue creado el Shibusen? —

—si mal o recuerdo fue para contener al…— Tsubaki se quedó callada y se puso pálida.

El resto comprendió

—Por lo tanto…— y aquí la ira de la chica explotó — ¡SI EL PUTO KISHIN NUNCA EXISTIÓ TAMPOCO SE CREO EL SHIBUSEN MALDITO IMBECIL! — le gritó al chico estrella mientras lo agarraba de la ropa

—e-etto, Maka-chan…si…si Black Star-kun hi-hizo esto con un deseo… ¿n-no podríamos…arreglarlo de la misma manera? — Crona se turbó ante la atención que recibió por su idea

—Crona tiene razón, si logramos hallar al genio podemos pedir que el Kishin nunca pidiera el primer deseo— razonó Kid

—La pregunta es… ¿Dónde está?, puede estar en cualquier parte— divagó Maka

—deberíamos poder obtener información de alguna parte…o de alguien—

— ¿por qué no buscamos a Shinigami-sama? — Dijo Patty —al fin y al cabo aunque no halla Shibusen él debe seguir existiendo, ¿no? —

Black Star y Patty pensando, ¿qué era lo siguiente? ¿Tsubaki con una actitud violenta?

Decidieron seguir por el bosque, pasando la montaña donde se hallaba Excalibur (¿estaría todavía el puto pingüino megalómano allí?)

—Chicos, será mejor que se transformen, quien sabe con qué cosa podríamos toparnos aquí—

—tsk, apuesto a que con nada que el gran yo no pueda detener—

—Black Star, te recuerdo que estamos en este lio por tu culpa, así que cállate— las armas hicieron caso y todos continuaron con su camino.

Sin darse cuenta de que alguien los seguía desde las sombras.

* * *

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué clase de personas seremos en este mundo? — divago el Evans

—qué clase de personas serán ustedes, yo no debería existir aquí. Al fin y al cabo mis padres se conocieron estando en el Shibusen— le respondió Maka.

Lo lógico era que, si sus padres nunca se conocieron, ella nunca nació

—y-yo…si nunca e-existió el Shibusen y tan-tampoco Maka-chan…de-debo seguir a-al servicio de Medusa— Crona sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y sintió una ola de lastima hacia su yo alterno

—si nunca existió el Shibusen supongo que yo nunca me fui de casa— comentó el Evans

— ¡jajá Soul es un pijo! —le gritó Patty

— ¡cállate Patty! —

Al fin y al cabo, todos sabían que el muchacho venía de una familia bastante acomodada. Aunque solo Maka conocía, aunque sea una parte, de los detalles de su vida familiar

—en lo que a nosotras respecta, supongo que seguimos en la calle. Si nunca hubo Shibusen no sé si Kid nos habrá sacado de allí— dijo Liz

—Yo no sé qué podría pasar conmigo, es decir, supongo que nací, pero no estoy seguro de qué hago exactamente— comentó el shinigami

—Ahora que lo pienso…si nunca existió Shibusen…— Black Star miró la estrella en su guante —supongo que mi clan sigue vivo…y que yo soy parte de él—

El clan de la estrella

Una enorme familia de poderosos asesinos que consumían almas humanas

—en mi caso— habló Tsubaki desde el interior del sable demoniaco —no estoy segura de qué…— en ese momento, la persona que los había estado siguiendo salió de su escondite y, dándole una patada al chico estrella, le quitó a Tsubaki de las manos

—¡¿?!— Tsubaki, para escaparse, recuperó su forma humana, cosa que aprovechó el chico estrella para lanzar a su atacante contra un árbol.

La persona se golpeó la espalda con un tronco y cayó sentada.

Era una chica bastante alta, que llevaba un traje de kunoichi negro y una bufanda negra que le cubría parte del rostro. Sobre los ojos, tenía una cicatriz en forma de "x" hecha con algún objeto punzocortante. Cuando se golpeó con el árbol, la bufanda dejó ver su rostro.

Todos se quedaron paralizados.

La cicatriz y la mirada de desconfianza y "mala leche" que les lanzó cuando abrió los ojos hacía que incluso las facciones de su rostro se vieran distintas, pero no cabía duda:

Se trataba de Tsubaki.

* * *

La versión alterna de la chica les quedó mirando, sentada como había caído con el ceño fruncido

—Oye…— Tsubaki se le acercó un par de pasos. Un shuriken casi le atravesó el pie

—Hagamos esto, les cambio una pregunta por otra pregunta, pero no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se me acerque a menos de dos metros— señaló a su versión "real" —especialmente tú, tú me das asco—

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — interrogó Maka

—Tsubaki Nakatsukasa— listo, ya es hora de que tomes una cuerda y vallas a colgarte a un árbol

—ahora me toca, ¿qué hacen juntos…— señaló a Kid —"el ejecutor de brujas" — a Crona —"el arma secreta de las brujas" — a Liz y Patty —dos ladronas de poca monta— a Black Star —al heredero del clan de la estrella— señaló a Soul —y un pijo al que nunca eh visto salir de su puta mansión? —

Maka le contestó todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento. Las risas de la muchacha se escuchaban por todo el lugar

—en serio tía, deja el ayawaska o cualquier cosa que consumas. En serio, va a terminar afectándote el cerebro— le dijo secándose las lagrimitas que se le habían escapado de la risa

Tsubaki se le acercó y tomó asiento frente a ella

— ¡¿no te dije que no…?!—

—me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, tengo 17 años, mi color favorito es el azul oscuro, cuando tenía cinco años me daban miedo las polillas, mi caricatura favorita era "hey Arnold", odiaba los power rangers, mido 1,75; no me gustan los lugares pequeños, mi comida favorita es el onigiri con pasta de atún y me gustan los gatos—acercó la boca a su oído —y mi mayor secreto es— la otra se sonrojó

— ¡joder, ya entendí, no tenías por qué decir eso! — le regañó con el rosto rojo —digamos que les creo toda su mierda. Pero si van a andar por aquí van a tener una madre de problemas, ya escucharon lo que son ustedes en este lugar—

— ¿de dónde sacaste esa información? —

—en un panel de los más buscados. Miren, puedo llevarlos hasta ese lugar para que lo comprueben, pero luego yo me largo, todavía tengo cosas que hacer—

— ¿Cómo me hice…es decir, como te hiciste esa cicatriz? — preguntó Tsubaki, la otra suspiró

—El resultado de mi última pelea con Masamure…si no lo detengo pronto, va a convertirse en un Kishin—

—joder, ¿y la tratas mal a ella? Al menos fue capaz de detenerlo— le dijo Black Star.

La chica alterna agarró a su otra versión de la ropa

— ¡¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?! — le gritó

—bueno…— una vez su técnico estuvo lo bastante lejos para escuchar, le contestó en un susurro —fue con ayuda de Black Star—

— ¿ese pitufo? —

—no lo llames así. Bueno, no estoy segura de como pero…— se volteó a verlo —pero si estoy segura de que…no hubiera sido capaz de derrotarlo si no hubiera estado conmigo— la otra suspiró y soltó una risita

—vaya, soy una persona muy linda y amable, ¿eh? — Se adelantó —bueno, los guiaré hacia la cuidad—.

La ciudad era, a parecer de Maka, bastante parecida a la de Shingeki no Kyogin, incluso estaba rodeada por un gran muro

—miren, yo voy a entrar primero y les traeré algo, quédense aquí— la muchacha tardó lo suyo, al grado de que Ragnarok ya empezaba a quejarse diciendo que "aquella zorra prostituta" los había abandonado cuando esta volvió con un saco en las espalda

—pónganse estas capas, no les conviene que los confundan con…bueno, sus…eh…lo que sea. La única a la que no pillo es a ella— señaló a Maka —tú también, yo tengo mi mala reputación y no te conviene que nos confundan— una vez todos se ocultaron el rostro bajo las capuchas, la chica suspiró

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, les deseo suerte—

Se despidió de ellos con la mano, cuando estuvo alejada unos metros pensó

—en serio espero que tengan suerte, porque la van a necesitar…—

* * *

Bueno, eh aqui la continuación de esta historia, pronto iran apareciendo las "versiones alternas" de los personajes, algunos, por ciertos motivos, con cambios completamente radicales de personalidad, como la Tsubaki alterna.

En lo personal, me imagine a la "Tsubaki alterna" de esa manera debido a que esta, aparte de tener el peso de detener a su hermano, ya ah sido incapaz de detenerlo en varias ocaciones, lo que le genera un fuerte sentimiento de frustracion e inferioridad, para el que no tiene ninguna clase de apoyo emocional, cosa que, en mi mente al menos, le dio una personalidad más agresiva y desconfiada.

Por cierto, y esto lo digo en serio, agradeceria que dejaran un comentario respecto a esto, particularmente porque asi sé como mejorar la historia y escuchar sus opiniones respecto a esta. Por cierto, alguien sabe por que no puedo contestar a los comentarios? el sistema no me permite contestar a un review y no estoy segura de por que


	3. Chapter 3

Tal y como la pelinegra había dicho, sobre un panel que decía "se busca, vivo o muerto" habían varias fotos…en su mayoría, suyas

Había de Black Star, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki y Chrona. También de Masamure, Medusa, Stein y varios otros conocidos

—Por lo que veo vamos a tener problemas con esto— comentó Maka dando un suspiro

—Al parecer la única que tiene libertad de movimiento aquí eres tú— le dijo Liz

—Eso parece, de todas maneras, tratemos de mantenernos jun…— antes de acabar de hablar, la chica descubrió que el único que se hallaba a su lado era Soul

—Genial— dijo con sarcasmo

—Venga, vamos a buscarlos— le dijo el albino tomándola de la muñeca.

Liz y Patty se habían separado de su técnico

—hermana, ¿Dónde estamos?— le preguntó la menor

—No lo sé, pero tratemos de encontrar a Kid— cuando pasaron frente a un callejón, la mayor de las hermanas sintió algo duro y frío en su espalda

—no grites, solo retrocede— aquella voz le dio asco. Joder, ya entendía a la Tsubaki alterna.

Apartó el cañón de la pistola de un golpe. Enseguida, Patty se transformó para caer en su mano

—vaya, alguien tiene manos rápidas, ¿eh?— Dios, su versión alterna se veía como toda una prostituta

No le contestó, en cambio, jaló el gatillo. Tal y como lo esperaba, su versión alterna esquivó el disparo con facilidad

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes esto va a ser bastante aburrido— le dijo con arrogancia la Liz alterna

_Un par de ladronas de poca monta_

_¿Cuál era el afán de recordárselo?_

—si quieres pelea voy a dártela maldita zorra— contestó apretando fuertemente el gatillo de Patty.

Maka y Soul caminaban por el lugar cuando se toparon con Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona y Kid

— ¿Dónde están Liz y Patty?— les preguntó Maka

—No tenemos idea— le dijo el shinigami —pero deben estar cerca— el sonido de disparos llamó su atención.

Tenían que estar de coña

—vaya, vaya tienes una buena puntería, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?— le dijo la Liz alterna a su versión real, la que seguía oculta bajo la capucha de la capa

—En el mismo lugar que tú, perra estúpida— contestó en tono venenoso mientras seguía disparándole, su versión alterna esquivó los disparos con una voltereta, lo malo fue que Liz la esperó al caer y le dio un culetazo en el rostro, sacándole sangre de la nariz

— ¡te voy a…!—

— ¡deténganse!— una conocida voz llegó a los oídos de las dos pistolas

—Joder, ese puto estirado— sus versiones alternas se retiraron pitando

El Kid alterno se veía un tanto mayor pese a que debía tener la misma edad que el técnico de las dos hermanas, no vestía su usual ropa formal, sino una simple camisa blanca con unos pantalones y un abrigo negro que le recordaba ligeramente al protagonista de esa serie que estaba viendo Maka, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kirito?

—ustedes dos, repórtense— con él venían otros conocidos vestidos con uniformes negros: las pistolas reconocieron a Ox, Harvard, Justin y… ¿Giriko?

— ¿eh?— el shinigami suspiró

—sus nombres, ¿Cuáles son?— antes de que ambas pudieran contestar, se escuchó un estruendo

— ¿qué fue eso?— la gente corría desesperada ante la criatura que había aparecido: Era Jack el destripador, el alma corrompida que alguna vez habían destruido Soul y Maka, solo que ahora era más grande y, a parecer de todos, mucho más aterrador

—joder, es odioso tener que deshacernos de él otra vez— Soul se transformó en guadaña

—vamos—.

* * *

Apenas se acercaron, tras esquivar algunos ataques comprendieron por qué aquella criatura era diferente: sus movimientos eran los mismos y sus grotescos comentarios también. Pero, ¿Cómo decirlo? Les provocaba la misma sensación que aquel payaso contra el que pelear en una ocasión

Jack había pasado de ser tan solo un alma desviada a un propagador de locura

—no entiendo qué está pasando aquí, pero parece que vamos a tener que usar eso—

_Resonancia de almas_

Y Jack pasó a mejor vida gracias al caza demonios

—Tsubaki…bueno, la Tsubaki de aquí dijo que "Nunca te había visto salir de tu casa" así que no vuelvas a la normalidad por el momento— le susurró Maka a su arma

—como sea—

—oye, tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — la Albarn se volteó para ver al Kid alterno

—Me llamó Maka— contestó sinceramente, al fin y al cabo, ella era única en ese lugar

—un gusto, Maka, mi nombre es Death the Kid, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más privado junto a tu arma? hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo—

—no veo motivos para negarme—

—Creo que sería más cómodo que tu compañero o compañera viajase en su forma humana—

Mierda

A diferencia de Maka, en ese mundo había alguien igual al Evans y si Kid lo veía…

—entonces, estúpido humano, ¿realmente quieres ver mi verdadera forma? — la Albarn no se detuvo a preguntarse de qué trillada serie de fantasía había salido ese parlamento, pues procedió a seguirle el juego ante la extrañada mirada del shinigami

—Mi compañero es un monstruo capaz de cambiar de forma a su antojo, su nombre es Nyarlatothep—

—Preferiría entonces que se quede como está— añadió el pelinegro

Suerte que en ese mundo no existía Lovecraft

—Por cierto— ambos iban caminando entre la multitud, cada tanto, la rubia se aseguraba de que sus amigos la seguían — ¿es seguro usar a ese monstruo? —

—la única diferencia entre él y un arma demoniaca promedio es que va a devorarme apenas se acabe nuestro trato— explicó

_Para más información sobre hacer tratos con seres que acabaran destruyéndote véase Pandora Hearts o Chrono Cruzade_

* * *

—Bueno, aquí es— el chico la guió hacia las mesas de una pequeña cafetería y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

Afuera del pequeño recinto, sus amigos escuchaban sin perderse palabra

—Entonces, Maka, seré franco y directo contigo quiero que te unas a la orden de los caballeros negros—

—entonces, Death the Kid, seré franca y directa contigo: hacer un trato con este sujeto requirió de ciertas…condiciones especiales— el chico alzó una ceja

—ciertas condiciones especiales… ¿Cómo? —

—esta tía estuvo 200 años en mi mundo, así que no tiene puta idea de lo que está pasando aquí— dijo el Evans como si se burlara de la rubia por su ignorancia

—No es como si nunca hubiera escuchado leyendas de ese estilo, pero creo que vas a tener que ampliarme un poco la información—

* * *

Patty y Black Star contenían la risa

—joder, menuda mierda se inventaron esos dos, ¿de dónde la sacaron? —

—si tomas en cuenta el tema temporal, Pandora Hearts— le contestó Tsubaki.

* * *

—fui enviada a un espacio alterno con…cosas como este sujeto por un deseo que fue pedido a un genio, necesito encontrar a ese genio para evitar que me envíen allí—

—Algo así como el cuento de la pata de mono— dijo Kid —un primer deseo que sale mal, un segundo que empeora el primero y un tercero para deshacer el primero—

Exactamente su situación actual

—La cosa es…que no sé qué es la orden de los caballeros negros ni que ocurre en este mundo—

El chico se puso serio

— ¿sabes lo que es una bruja, un kishin y todo eso, verdad? —

—Si—

—siempre ah sido tarea de los shinigamis exterminar a las brujas y mantener a los kishin a raya, el problema fue que, hace unos años un ejército de almas malvadas poseídas por la locura y un grupo de brujas asesinaron a mi padre, también conocido como Shinigami-sama, quien era el encargado de hacer esa…"limpieza" —

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Maka

—La orden de los caballeros negros es un organización que se encarga de mantener a raya a las brujas, el problema es que cada vez son más y ellas no son las únicas que causan desastres— le explicó —por eso quiero que te unas, las ondas anti demoniacas son un elemento esencial en la lucha contra ellas y otras cosas. La última persona que podía usarlas murió la semana pasada a manos del clan de la estrella—

Las únicas personas con esa habilidad eran ella, Shinigami-sama y…

Y su madre

Oh, Dios

—mira, no tengo interés en ayudar o lo que sea, pero…— lo miró por un momento —si me ayudas a reunir información acerca de ese genio te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda—

—Es un trato entonces—

—Pero tengo una condición para ti—

—dímela—

—Trabajo _absolutamente sola_— necesitaba que el resto estuviera con ella, pero si alguien los veía de seguro habría problemas

—Que así sea entonces— el chico miró su reloj —dado que solo vas a prestarnos ayuda nos reuniremos aquí a eso de las diez para que te de tu primer encargo, ¿vale? — ella sintió

—Asegúrate de tenerme información respecto a lo que estoy buscando— el muchacho sonrió

—no rompo mis promesas. Hasta luego—

* * *

Bueno, la última actualización de este año, eh? les dejo eso:  
ve a youtube y luego de la raya diagonal pega esto: watch?v=Ud8lx0P-7Bw

En fin, les gusto? espero que si y...vaya, se me secó el cerebro

por cierto, en respuesta a Mone-chan: entiendo que no te guste el KidxChrona, pero agradeceria que le des una oportunidad, no deberías cerrar tu mente de esa manera, pues si bien una pareja puede no gustarte en muchas ocaciones la narración de un fic puede ser atrapante pese a ese detalle, al fin y al cabo, esto sigue siendo literatura :)


End file.
